nagasareteairantoufandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuto Tōhōin
Overview Ikuto is the main character, who is stranded on Airan Island. He has a younger sister named Misaki in Japan. Appearance He has short spikey black hair which has gradually got longer as the series progressed. He is about 151 cm tall. Personality He has inherited his grandfather's determination; the words "It's impossible!" send him into a state of berserk tenacity, usually accomplishing his goal or getting struck unconscious trying. He is kind and helpful even if he was physically weaker than the girls at first. Conservative, Ikuto finds it difficult to accept Airan's freer customs such as mix bathing with the girls. Due to the Island's girls inexperience with boys they'll often try to seduce him, which results most of the time in failure or Ikuto having an exaggerated nosebleed and passing out. Ikuto refuses to do anything towards them, as he thinks that they only care for him because he is the only male on island. But Ikuto is very dense with girls, not understanding that most of them truly do care for him. Suzu seems to be the only one who has genuine feelings for Ikuto from the start though she does not realize it until later, and he develops feelings for her due to her kindness, but seems to deny these feelings, thinking that Suzu only sees him as family. Ikuto completely believes in science and as such refuses to accept anything supernatural (he refuses to accept that Tohno is a kappa and insists she is a turtle). Oddly enough he seems to believe in voodoo as seen when Machi often tortures Ayane with her voodoo doll. It is later learned that his refusal to believe in the supernatural came from a spell casted on him. This spell was dispelled later on which lets him slowly accepts them. Abilities Ikuto's physical ability pales in comparison to that of the women on the island at first. He starts training with Karaage, after realizing his swordsmanship had decayed after he came to Airan. His skills improve greatly, that he is able to keep up with Suzu. In the second son-in-law contest, Ikuto was able to win due to his training, able to deceive or at least land a hit on each of the lords. Due to this achievement, his skills had been exaggerated, and many animals fight him to test their skills. Though he is good at athletics and swordsmanship, he is bad at ball games. In the beginning he could not understand any of the animals on the Island whereas the women could, although it soon changed. Due to his unwillingness to believe the island's supernatural occurrence and his inability to understand girls, many think he is dense, but Ikuto is actually very smart, acting as the island's math and science teacher, and loving to read mystery novel he is very rational. Background About 3 years ago, after being KO'd by his grandfather during training, a cryptic jutsu was cast on him by a specialist (Nagamasa) to make him reject anything occult, including yokai, as to not make him think Misaki as not human. Sometime ago his mother went missing during her trip to Okinawa. One day he thought he overheard his father and his grandfather's secretary (Hiragi Iwatsuki) talking about marrying each other. He decided to skip school in order to search for his mother to cancel the marriage but his father found out they started to argue. History Arriving at Airan At odds with his father, he ran away to search for his mother on a cruise liner. Due to a storm he went overboard and became adrift for a week until he arrived on an island. Unconscious, he was fished out of the sea by a girl. He slowly regained consciousness but the girl started to slap him and trying to revive him. She then tried to do CPR but over did it and knocked him out further. He awakens in the house the girl brought him to and sees something on his chest. He then sees the girl then remembers the kiss (CPR) and panics only to slip off the edge of the house and hit his head on the stone step knocking himself out again. Once he regained consciousness, he was introduced to Suzu (the girl who saved him), Obaba, and Michiru (a doctor's assistance). When the latter gave him food, he couldn't help but stare at her since she looked like his sister. He then stated that he is glad that he is back in Japan but they corrected him and tells him that they are not. He learns that they are on an island founded 130 years-ago by the survivors of a shipwreck who were on a voyage from Japan to Europe. He is surprised that there is a civilization that is unchanged from the Meiji Era, and is even more surprised that there is no contact from the outside world and no way to get off the island. He starts to panic when he realized that there are no electricity, gas, running water, TV, radio, manga, or games. Obaba tells him to give up but hearing this just strengthened his resolve to leave. After gathering supplies and changed clothes, he gets on a rowboat and apologizes to the two for borrowing it. Suzu tells him that it was alright but asks him if he is sure he wants to leave. He expresses that it might be dangerous but he will be able to read the sky and be alright but Suzu still thinks that he should still reconsider. He tells Suzu that since he is a modern man, the cultural gap would make it hard for him to survive. Obaba doesn't understand what he means but won't stop him. As he rowed away, he thanked and said his farewell to them; with high moral he says to himself that he wants to comeback someday. He was then sucked into one of the many whirlpools that surround the island and crashed back to the beach. Suzu came up to him and asked how he was. He answered that he didn't feel good. Obaba then came to him and tells him that it was absolutely impossible to escape under his own power. Ikuto then remembers a conversation with his father who talked down to him. This made him angry enough to try again and again to beat the whirlpools. After so many tries, Suzu tells him that he should stop but Ikuto tells her that he was fine. Suzu then warns him that if he continues to do more reckless things he won't just be injured. Ikuto then tells her that he wasn't just getting tossed around but was also reading the patterns of the whirlpools; he then tries again. He then rows to a safe passage between two whirlpools. He laughs confidently that this time he was going to make it. Suddenly an Orca appeared and tried to hinder his progression. Ikuto got angry and threw an oar and hit her. The Orca then chased him; Ikuto, with one oar, quickly rowed away while apologizing. He tried to go to the passage but was tired, lost stamina and the boat suddenly stopped. The Orca, still chasing him was unable to stop, crashed into the boat making Ikuto fall out of it. Because he was tired he sank in the water but Suzu saved him. The Orca came up and put them on her back, Ikuto complained about it but Suzu told him that Sashimi the Orca was good. Sashimi pushed the empty boat pass the passage Ikuto was trying to go through and showed that there was even bigger and deadlier whirlpool pass it. Suzu explained to him that Sashimi guards the places the people and animals shouldn't go. Ikuto then sighed that he lost to nature. Suzu then gave her condolences that he couldn't go home. Ikuto says that she is right but also says that he doesn't fell bad since he gave it his all. He also added that the island seems like a good place and he'll live there for awhile. Suzu then formally welcomes Ikuto to Airantou; because of the way she was dressed down and was wet, Ikuto got a massive nosebleed and fainted as Sashimi swam them to shore. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Airantou Castaway